Falling In Love
by ImpactWWEFan
Summary: My first fan fic. This is Lena's POV of falling in love with Stef. Let me know what you guy's think. If you have any suggestions message me! Any chapters that have sexual content, I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in Love

Lena's POV

Chp 1: Meeting

Ugh I don't understand why my boss thinks we need to have a meeting on a Monday morning. I hope she knows that no one was interested in what she was saying; the only thing the faculty was concerned about was the doughnuts. Now because of her I'm late with meeting a parent. I hate being late it is just a bad representation. Especially if you're an Assistant Vice Principle.

The young woman grabbed her clip board and walked outside looking around she saw nothing but teachers and students. She panicked a little thinking that the parent had gotten mad and decided to leave. She looked around once more before setting her eyes on a blonde woman sitting down on one of the school's benches. Lena slowly walked over to her.

When I first layed my eyes on Stefanie Marie Foster, she stole the oxygen right out of my lungs. Yeah it's corny to say but she truly did. Her dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was just in all gorgeous. The way she smiled at me I just wanted to kiss her right then and there. I normally don't come off strong like that. This was someone I have never seen in my entire life and she set something off in me like fireworks on the 4th of July. No one has ever had that effect on me, not even my ex, Gretchen.

"Hi I'm Lena Adams. The assistant Vice Principle" The blonde turned around and smiled when she saw the woman. Lena had a very beautiful mocha colored skin and her hair was straight from the root but when it got down to the bottom it was gracefully curled. Her eyes were a beautiful brown almost hazel colored. Lena was a tall skinny woman who had this gracious presence about her. She had a perfect white smile. Stef on the other hand was maybe an inch shorter than Lena. She was skinny like Lena but she also had some muscle on her. Stef was a pale woman but her eyes were as blue as the ocean. They were bright just like her smile.

"Hi I'm Stef Foster" She stood and shook Lena's hand. They stood there for a moment smiling until Lena finally put her hand down. Lena thought: god this woman is beautiful…her profile says Mrs. Foster. This meant she was married. Why are all the good looking women married or straight? It kills me. Oh and of course the ones that are gay and sexy are usually unfaithful or in Gretchen's case not monogamous. Lena had to quickly snap out of her thinking and put her hand down. As much as she would love to just stand there and stare at the woman in front of her she couldn't because her coworkers would find it odd and the kids would notice as well. Not all of her coworkers were okay with her being gay. They never said anything inappropriate to her but whenever she would get around one of them she could tell there was tension so she often got whatever she needed and left without saying a word.

"So your son" Lena said still smiling

"Uhh Brandon is a Brandon" Stef repeated her sons name again shaking head trying to snap out of her own thoughts.

"He will be starting kindergarten this fall?" Lena chuckled lightly

"Yes he's five" Stef got stuck and stuttered on her words a little causing them to both chuckle.

"Great well uh I will be glad to give you a tour, tell you about our School. Are you waiting for your husband to join?" Lena sure as hell didn't see Mr. Foster which made her happy inside because this meant she could flirt and hit on this woman all she wanted without getting dirty looks from the husband.

"Uh no he's not….he uh..he couldn't make it." Stef started to laugh "sorry"

"Okay well umm follow me"

"Okay" Stef did just that.


	2. Chapter 2: Tour

Falling In Love

Lena's POV

Chp 2: The Tour

Lena led Stef through the large doors and down the hallway.

"This is my office" Lena allowed Stef to enter first. Mainly on the account of being nice but personally she just wanted to stare at Stef's ass. Lena couldn't help it. No matter how many times she tried to stop she couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts about this woman. What was wrong with her? The bad part about it was Stef didn't even know what Lena was thinking or visualizing. Lena sat down at her desk and handed Stef all these pamphlets and a list of school activities.

"If your son, Brandon, is interested in any of those activities just give me a call and I will get him into whatever he likes. My work number is on my business card that I just handed as well as my personal number. If there is any questions you or your husband have please feel free to call." Lena said smiling hoping she wasn't talking to fast.  
"Wow. There are so many things and I like how it is parent friendly. I think I like this school. It's so much cleaner and nicer than some of the other schools that I have looked at." Stef looked at the activity list smiling.

"We want our parents to feel like, not only do their children get a opportunity but you do to. There are so many family oriented activities to choose from, it's mind blowing." Lena couldn't help but look at Stef's cleavage.

"Thank you!" Stef looked up and looked Lena in her eyes. Lena was glad that she had the color skin she had that way she could hide her blushing.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Foster. So how about that tour now?" Lena stood up. She could feel her body getting hot and that's not what she needed.

"Of course and again thank you Ms. Adams" Stef smiled

"Oh you can call me Lena"

"Well since we are getting personal you can call me Stef" she let out a chuckle. Lena loved it. Not only was Stef beautiful but she was funny.

This time instead of Stef going in front of Lena, Stef opened the door and let Lena lead.

"I did give you Brandon's schedule right?" Lena turned and faced Stef

"Yes you did"

"Okay" Lena walked through the hallways explaining how the school curriculum worked. She also introduced Stef to some of the faculty members. They warmly welcomed her. Anchor Beach was like a little family where everybody kind of knows everyone. Even if you were new they made you feel like you had known them for years. Lena noticed Stef smiled at all the finger paintings once they got down the pre k and kindergarten hallway. The hallway was long but it was neatly and nicely decorated. By each door of the classroom there were pictures of the students in that class. There weren't any lockers down the hallway because in the classroom the teachers had assigned cubbies. Each classroom had a different theme.

As Lena led Stef farther down the hallway Stef stopped midway and was staring into a classroom.

"What is it?" Lena asked a little confusing and thought to herself. Oh god am I talking too fast for Stef? Did she get overwhelmed? I know this often happened to parents who were bringing their children to school for the first time. It's funny because people think it's just the kids that get scared of going to school but the parents get scared as well. They would be away from their baby that they had spent almost 6 years being by their sides night and day. It was scary but a wonderful time for both a child and a parent.

"Is this like the band room or something" Stef walked to the door of the room. Inside it had music symbols all over the room and guitars and other instruments.

"Yes, yes it is. We offer classes to kids who want to learn to play an instrument"

"Brandon would love this. He loves playing the guitar and the piano." Stef smiled

"Oh then he most definitely will love that" Lena smiled back at Stef. "Would you like to continue?"

"Yes sorry" Stef giggled. Lena continued walking with Stef behind her.

Lena led Stef 6 classrooms farther until she stopped and turn. Stef wasn't paying attention and walked dead into Lena.

"I am so sorry" Stef quickly backed up.

"It is perfectly okay." Lena laughed. "This is Brandon's teacher"

As Stef introduced herself and talked to the young woman Lena thought to herself. Oh god I'm so glad Stef jumped back if she didn't I would have kissed her! She smelled so good. She had a sweet vanilla smell to her. It was a warm and sweet smell. Lena kept thinking to herself. I really want to get to know this woman. Maybe I should as her to get some coffee or something. No that would be awkward I just met this woman. God help me. Lena was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Stef was done. It took Stef a minute of snapping her fingers in Lena's face until she finally snapped out of it.  
"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes sorry it's been a busy and stressful few weeks" Lena slightly lied.

"I hear you. Well thank you for the tour and I will call you later and let you know what activities Brandon would like to participate in."

"Okay and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Foster"

"Call me Stef and it was nice meeting you Ms. Adams"  
Lena walked back to the main office with Stef.

"Okay well Mrs. F erm umm Stef, sorry, I hope to hear from you soon!" Lena thought she sounded a little flirty.

"Thank you for the tour Lena and you will hear from me." Stef smiled and shook Lena's hand once more before leaving.

Lena walked back to the office and once she shut her door she put her back to it and sighed. Okay. Lena get over yourself. She's married to a man that means she is straight there is no way I have a chance with that woman. Lena shook her head and tried to forget about Stef for the rest of the day.


	3. Coffee

Chapter 3: Coffee

It had been a week since Lena and Stef met, and for some odd reason her mind wouldn't let her rest. It was an on-going process of smiling and going over every little detail of what the blonde looked like. Even when Lena was in a meeting all she could do was replay the smile and she still smelled the vanilla scent of her perfume. In fact Lena was at home at this very moment sipping wine and thinking about Stef. I wonder what she is doing. Why am I doing this to myself!? She is married! God Lena, you are so stupid! Ugh! Should I call? What would I say? No, that is just so inappropriate. What if Mr. Foster had answered? Screw him I don't want to hear him. I just want to hear Stef's voice. It was low and sexy. Stef herself is just sexy. Lena's head was playing games with her and she couldn't take it. She was about to scream when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Lena didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D. she thought it would be Gretchen.

"Uh…yes is this Lena?" Lena smiled she knew exactly who it was. She had to play it cool although her heart was doing back flips.

"Yes, this must be Mrs. Foster"

"Call me Stef. Yeah I was wondering if we could get some coffee or something tomorrow if you are free. I just wanted to talk to you about some of the activities." Lena almost screamed yes into the phone reminding herself to keep cool, calm, and collective.

"Of course I'm free tomorrow! How about we met at Coffee Del Rosa? I heard the weather is supposed to be nice so maybe we can go for a walk. There is a park near there." Lena thought she said too much or came off too strong.

"That sounds wonderful how about 11 a.m. or is that too early? I know it's your day off and I'm sure you want to relax." Lena could tell Stef was a caring person by the way she just said that.

"No it's fine hun." Lena almost gasped. Shit I shouldn't have said that. Oh god oh god she is going to back out of it. Lena's thoughts calmed when she heard Stef chuckle. Wait a minute. Did she just chuckle at me calling her hun? Get a grip Lena.

"See you then Ms. Adams."

"Bye Stef." Lena smiled big. She couldn't wait; she just wanted to see this woman. She wanted to get close to her. Lena went to bed smiling.

***** 11 a.m. at the coffee shop*****

Lena walked in the shop. She loved the smell of it. It smelled so good and made her body warm. She spotted Stef and walked to the table.

"Hey sorry the traffic is a little busy today." Lena smiled when Stef stood up and shook her hand. Just Stef touching her caused her to get goose bumps all over her body. Lena thought to herself. Damn it stop. This isn't like sex for the first time it's just shaking hands.

"It's fine, I understand." The women both sat. There was this brief silence between them before the waitress walked up and got their orders.

"So these activities. What about them?" Lena watched Stef dig around in her purse. Stef found what she was looking for and layed the paper on the table.

"Ah yes! So Brandon and I were talking about all these activities and he has his little heart set on guitar lessons AND piano lessons. I noticed they ran at the same time though and was wondering if maybe we could work something out so he could do both or is it possible?"

"Hmm im sure we could work something out with the teacher. I know that on Wednesdays she has tutoring but no one ever comes in and we were actually talking about cutting it out but I guess we don't have a reason not to huh?" Lena smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yeah…well….yeah" Lena could see that Stef was holding something back put she didn't want to push.

"So what do you do Mrs.….Stef?" Lena wanted to get to know this woman.

"Mike and I are police officers. That's actually how we met."

"Where is Mike? If you don't me asking." Lena hoped she didn't come off too nosey

"Oh he is at home with Brandon right now. He works night shifts and I work day shifts. We sort of going through a rough patch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Lena was cut off

"It's fine. It's nice to get out the house every once in a while. So what about you Lena are you married?"

"Uh no I uh I'm actually uh I….no im single." Lena couldn't bring herself to say it. What if she wasn't okay with talking to a lesbian? Not everybody is okay with it. In fact Lena remembered when one of the teachers told a parent about her. Let's just say the child didn't return to that school any more.

"Oh sorry…men are assholes." Lena flinched at that word. She didn't like to curse and didn't like hearing other women curse. It was un lady like. There were so many words to use and out of all the words Stef could have chosen from she chose that.

"I wouldn't know. I'm gay." Lena could not believe she just said that.

"Least you don't have to worry about a man stinking up your home!" They both laughed.

"Ha! You're funny"

"I try" Stef was being cocky. When the waitress brought their coffee and the bill Stef grabbed it before Lena could.

"Oh no Stef I got it!" Lena tried to grab it but Stef was stubborn and wouldn't let her pay

"My treat I am the one bothering you on your day off."

"You're not bothering me. It's better than sitting at my apartment and doing nothing but watching TV."

"That sounds nice!" Stef chuckled. "So how about that walk?"

"Oh yeah come on."

Stef paid the bill and the two walked out of the coffee shop.

"So what is your job like?" I could hear myself asking. I hated guns but I didn't want the talking to stop I wanted to soak everything up. Stef was so gorgeous and something inside me wanted to get closer and know her.

"It has its ups and downs"

"Have you had to shoot anybody?" I hate guns I don't even know why im allowing myself to ask these questions.

"Thankfully no. I don't ever want to either. I just want to get bad people off the street. It worries me. You know bringing a child into this world especially in today's society. You really can't trust anybody. Just this past week we had to chase down a woman who was driving under the influence and had her 6 month old baby in the car."

"Oh god that is horrible! What about your gun? What do you do with your son being in the house?"

"Mike and I have a safe with a code on it."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So tell me about yourself Lena?"

Lena was surprised that Stef would want to know about her. "Well I love to read. I find it nice. You know you can just read and go off into this world and I don't know im a book worm. Oh and a candle addict."

"A candle addict?" Stef laughed causing Lena to blush.

"Yes I love candles"

"They are nice I will admit that." They stopped walking and they were waiting to cross the street. Lena studied Stef and noticed that Stef really didn't like carrying the purse around.

"You really don't like that do you?" Stef looked at Lena a little oddly not understanding what she was asking. "You're purse; you don't like carrying around do you?"

"Oh! Uh no I don't I really don't like carrying a purse around"

"I can tell."

They walked for a few more blocks talking and asking about each other. They finally decided to turn around and walk back. Stef walked Lena to her car.

"Well I have had fun today Ms. Lena. Thank you. We should hang out more. You seem really cool and I hope we can become friends." Stef hugged Lena.

"I would like that and I will call you Monday and let you know about Brandon's lessons." Stef broke the hug allowing Lena to get in her car. As Stef walked away Lena watched her. Just staring at her perfect ass. God that woman is just ugh. Lena thought to herself. Im so glad we were in public because if she would have hugged me somewhere, like my office, I would have lost it.

Lena sat for a moment longer before backing up and going home. When she shut the door, to her small apartment, she smiled. She spent the rest of her Saturday sitting on the couch with the TV on thinking about Stef.


	4. I Think Abou You

Chp 4: I think about you

I cannot stand Karina. She pisses me off! She acts like she knows everything. What just because you're the principle you can talk to people however you please? Ha! Not going to happen any damn more. Especially on a Monday! Lena walked into her office and tried not to slam the door. Karina Sanchez had called Lena into a meeting only to lecture her about last week's meeting. It wasn't Lena's fault that no one listened but Karina thought it was. Lena just simply sat there and took it and when she was done she just got up and went to her office. Lena sat down and put her face in her hands. She loved children and she loved her job but sometimes she just wanted to quit. She wished she could vent to someone, anyone. Then, as if it was a gift from god, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Lena again didn't look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Lena it's Stef…you okay?"

Lena sighed. She just met her and she didn't want to make it look like she couldn't handle her job. "Yeah just stressful morning" damn it Lena shut up! She smacked herself in the head.

"You want to talk about it? How about some lunch?" Lena blushed was this blonde goddess asking her out? No certainly she wasn't…she was straight wasn't she?

"Uh…yeah of course I would love to!" Lena thought she sounded desperate.

"Okay cutie I will pick you up around 12? That good?"

"Yeah. See you at 12." When Stef hung up Lena smiled big. She just got called cutie.

****Lunch****

Lena heard a tap on her office door. "Come in!" She had been so busy with meetings and talking to parents, that she forgot her lunch with Stef.

"Hey you ready…?" Stef kind of just stood in the door way not sure if Lena was busy or not.

"Huh?" Lena looked up and then it hit her "Oh yeah, yeah im so sorry I forgot. Yeah im ready" Lena grabbed her purse and followed Stef out the school.

"We taking my car?" Stef turned and looked at Lena

"Well you did ask me so you tell me" Lena smirked

"I take that as a yes Ms. Sassy Pants." Stef chuckled and they both got in her car. "Buckle up"

"Yes Ms. Officer right away." Lena looked at Stef and laughed. Damn this woman looks hot in uniform! Don't like guns but she can cuff me anytime. Lena quickly had to stop her thinking because it would land her in some trouble or at least her panties.

"Hey I can give you a ticket don't test me!" Stef laughed playfully. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Lena almost blurted sex but stopped herself and blushed. "Uhh… how about burgers"

"Okay so how about a place called O'Brothers?"

"Sounds good!"

When they pull up Stef immediately gets out and opens Lena's door for her. Wow that was sweet…no one ever does that for me…is she messing with me? Oh my god she knows I like her! No that's not it…what...I…don't get it. Lena just sat there in thought and totally forgot that Stef was standing there waiting for her to get out.

"Erm Lena?"

Lena looked up and snapped back to reality. "Ye..oh!" She got out blushing. That was embarrassing she probably thinks im slow or something. Don't blow this Lena!

"You're a thinker aren't you?" Stef looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sorry about that…how can you tell..?" How do you think she can tell Lena duh? Get a grip of yourself hon.

"You just kinda drift off here and there. Nothing wrong with it I was just wondering. But if you don't mind me asking what are you thinking about?"

Crap! What am I going to tell her…should I tell her the truth or lie? Okay you got this Lena. "I actually…im thinking about you…" you did not just say that….

"You what?" Stef's head tilted to the side and both eyebrows went up

"I'm so sorry…" Lena put her head down in embarrassment

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"I don't know why I said that…umm but its true…"

"What do you think about me?"

AN: Hey guys sorry it's been a minute. I've been a bit busy but im going to get right back on it. Tell me what you guys think! Do you think Lena should tell Stef what she truly feels or hold off? Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten from y'all it means a lot! I didn't think it was going to work but it is! Thanks!


	5. Truth Time

Chp 5: Truth Time

What am I going to tell her!? Hey I really like you and want to get inside your pants!? NO! That would not end well on my side. Damn it Lena. Why, why do you allow these types of things happen to you?

"Uh. Lena?" Stef still had her head tilted and eyebrows raised.

"I um…I like you…" Please just shut up now Lena you are digging a big hole that you may not be able to climb out of.

"Lena I'm a married woman. A straight married woman with a son…" Stef lifted her head and looked in Lena's eyes. Lena's heart slowly shattered. Why did I even psych myself into that just why…now she is going to think im hitting on her every time I say she looks nice. She probably doesn't even want her son to go to the school now. Great.

"I understand im sor-"Lena was about to apologize and ask to just be taken back to the school but she was cut off not even mid-way.

"But for reasons I don't know why, I find myself attracted to you. Ever since we met at the school all I've thought about is you…I don't understand and it's quite frustrating."

Lena was speechless. She wanted to just kiss Stef. I can't believe that just happened…what do I say? There isn't anything to say I don't think. I have to say something I can't leave her hanging that wouldn't be right. After all this was my fault…if I would have kept my mouth shut…wait she said she thought about me…"What do you mean you have been thinking about me?"

"You are just gorgeous. And you are smart and very nice. I feel like I've known you forever, I just want to be around you all the time…" Stef looked Lena right in her eyes.

Lena swallowed hard hoping Stef didn't hear her. "Really?"

"Yes" Stef smiled lightly

"I wish you weren't married" Lena let out a laugh

"That's horrible!" Stef laughed with Lena "You want to eat or not?"

"Yeah of course."

They were seated and their orders were taken.

"So what had you upset this morning?" Stef asked taking a sip of her water.

"Huh? Oh! My boss. Last Monday, Sanchez scheduled a meeting with the faculty to discuss some of the upcoming test and planning weeks and no one bothered paying attention. So she basically took it out on me today."

"Wow that sucks. I couldn't take that I would probably lose my temper with her."

"How are you a police officer!?" Lena laughed

"I honestly don't know. I guess because I know that im protecting people. Or at least I try. Some people you can't always save or help for that matter."

"So how come Mike is never around?" Lena! Shut up just shut up. You can't go asking people that!

"He, uh, we are going through a rough patch to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he just, I'm just not happy anymore. I don't know why but I just don't find him attractive any more. We sleep in different rooms now most nights he sleeps on the couch and I sleep in Brandon's room with him or it's the other way around. And we are constantly arguing. Over stupid things to. I just don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that Stef. Anytime you need to talk someone you can talk to me"

"What about you? Why are you single?"

"Ha! Umm well I haven't always been single. I've been single for about 4 months now. There was this woman named Gretchen. She was everything at first but then turned out she wasn't monogamous and cheated on me with my bes..well ex best friend."

"So you have two exes huh?" Lena busted out laughing causing Stef to crack a smile.

"You are very funny."

"Well, I try." Stef shrugged and lifted her hands.

"Don't try so hard you naturally are." Lena saw Stef blush for the first time. SCORE! YES! I got her to blush! Maybe telling her wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Thanks…you're pretty funny too."

"Yeah right!" Lena chuckled

"So what is your favorite food?"

"Hmmm I would say pizza. What about you?" Lena smiled big on the inside. Is she taking an interest in me?

"I would say Chinese food."

"Chinese food is good too."

The waitress brought their food to them. They sat and ate and when they were done Stef paid the bill and they got in her car.

"Thanks for lunch it was good." Lena buckled up

"Oh it was no problem. Anytime." Stef smiled at Lena and buckled herself up.

"We should hang out more." Lena looked at Stef. Damn this woman is just so gorgeous. I really just want to kiss her.

"I would like that. Plus I can have someone to talk to." Stef smiled

"You can call anytime you like."

Stef pulled up to the drop off area of the school.

"Well I will see you later. I had a fun time" Lena unbuckled her seat belt and got out.

"No problem I will call you whenever. You have a great day!" Stef pulled away.

Damn I should have kissed her! No that would have been bad. She told me she was attracted to me! AGHHHH! Calm down crazy. I hope she calls again soon. Okay okay okay back to work Lena.


	6. Spending the night

Chp 6: Spending the Night

Thank god I am done with work! I can just sit back and relax. That's all I want to do. It is summertime which means I don't have any obligations to anything or anybody. Hmm I wonder what blondie is up to tonight? Lena and Stef had both been spending the last few months hanging out and talking. It had gotten to the point where, if Stef and Mike were arguing, Stef would call Lena. She spent many nights trying to calm Stef down and reassure her it would be okay. Lena couldn't help but to feel bad for Stef. Who would treat someone so gorgeous that way? I sure as hell wouldn't especially if Stef was mine. I wish she was. Lena's phone began to ring. She checked the I.D. Ha speak of the devil herself…

"Hello?" Lena had a smirk on her face.

"Hey uhh Lena can I come stay the night? Mike and I are at it again? Brandon is at my mother's house." Lena's smirk faded and she could tell Stef was really upset this time.

"Of course Stef come on."

"On my way." Stef hung up

Lena quickly lit some candles and poured two glasses of wine. When she finished with that she got on a white tank top and some grey jogging shorts and finished her look off by putting her hair up. Damn it what am I doing? I want to look nice…yeah that's right im just refreshing myself. Lena took a look inside her bedroom and realized her bed was unmade she quickly re-made it. Then she ordered Chinese food and when she was done with this she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Lena ran and jumped on the couch trying to look calm and collected.

"hey." Stef came in. Lena got up and walked to Stef and hugged her.

"What happened?" Lena pulled Stef to the couch and made her sit while she handed her a glass of wine.

"He's such an ass! I just…he wanted to have sex and im just not in the mood. He accused me of cheating on him which im clearly not. I just wish he would quit." Stef took a sip of her wine.

"Im so sorry Stef. Well he's not going to bother you here. I ordered Chinese food."

"You are a saint." Stef smiled when Lena laughed.

"Far from it! But thanks. How long has it been since you guess have had sex?"

"I think it was his birthday which was in February."

"And it's June now? Why haven't you been in the mood?" Lena raised her eyebrow she didn't want to sound nosey but she did want to know.

"I don't know I just haven't felt like it. I wish he would just stop though. I think the only reason I won't say im done is because of Brandon."

"Why don't you two take a break? Maybe some separation would help?" Hush she is going to get the wrong impression.

"That sounds good but where would I stay?"

"Might sound crazy but you could stay here. I have another room that you and Brandon could stay in" Lena tried not to sound too desperate.

"That's a generous offer. Let me think about it first."

"Of course. Sorry I wasn't trying to push it on you it was just an offer"

"You didn't. Thank you so much for letting me come over I just needed to get away. I don't want to think about it anymore. So what have you been up to?"

"Ha! You don't want to know about my boring life."

"I do that's why I asked." Stef looked at Lena with a smirk

"Well school just got out yesterday so nothing much. Just relaxing and thinking how great, and boring my summer is going to be."

"How is it going to be great and boring?" Stef asked being a smartass

"Well, great because I don't have to get up at 5 to straighten my hair and boring because I don't have a life."

"You seem like you are breathing to me…"

"Stef that's not what I mean." Lena shook her head and smiled. Jeez this woman sometimes, I just want to strangle her!

"Yes I am a smart ass" Stef laughed

"Ugh come on now you know I don't like cursing"

"Oh yes I forgot your majesty." Stef laughed

"You keep on!"

"What are you going to do?!"

"You keep on and I will show you!" Lena popped Stef on the arm playfully

Stef gasped and looked at Lena "You just assaulted an officer!"

Lena smirks at Stef "And what exactly are you going to do about that Officer? Arrest me?"

"No not at all. Can I go get myself some water please?" Stef's playful demeanor not showing.

"Oh yeah of course you remember where it's at right?"

"No Lena im not staring right at it." Stef had her eyebrow raised

"Okay jeez." Lena rolled her eyes as Stef smirked and got up

Lena had her back to the kitchen she didn't even see Stef aiming the sprayer at her. She heard Stef laughing and turned to look. Her eyes got wide and she put her drink on the coffee table.

"Stef don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?" Stef smirked

"Wet me!" Lena just stood there frozen with fear. Oh god she is going to wet me. Please please don't. I got think quick…what am I going to do?! There was an evil grin on Stef's face

"Im pretty good with aiming."

"Please no!" Lena shook her head. Before she could even react Stef turned the sink on and sprayed. Lena screamed and jumped around. Stef finally stopped when Lena jumped behind the couch for protection.

"Are you done?" Lena carefully poked her head to see that Stef wasn't standing in fact she wasn't in sitght. She cautiously stood up and looked around. "Stef?" Lena carefully walked to the kitchen to find it empty. She sighed with relief. Thank god she cant wet me anymore! But where is she!? Stef came out from the bathroom laughing at the sight of Lena.

"Oh you think it's funny!?" Lena grabbed the sprayer and this time she had the upper hand. She smirked as Stef put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay hey hey let's not uh let's not get crazy…"

"Oh it's too late for that!"

"Come on Lena can't we be friends?"

"We are" Lena smiled and sprayed Stef just like Stef did to her. Lena for the first time in months found herself laughing and having fun.

When they were done with their water fight Lena grabbed the mop and cleaned all the water up. She was glad that her floors were wooden and not carpet, although her couch and her chair didn't get so lucky. Stef was in the bathroom changing into her pj's. When she walked out she yawned.

"I am tired."

"Well looks like your sleeping in my bed tonight."

"You move quickly don't you? Not here even for 3 hours and you have already gotten me wet and now your assuming im going to sleep with you" Stef smirked

Lena laughed "you are funny Stef but I said that because the couch is wet and so your sleeping in my bed and im going to make a pallet on the floor"

"Oh…" Stef's smirk faded

"Yeah" Lena laughed again

"You don't have to sleep on the floor I was just kidding you can sleep in the bed with me or I can sleep on the floor"

"You're a guest in my house and that is not happening."

"Well you aren't sleeping on the floor either so guess we are sharing the bed"

"Okay bossy pants what side do you want?"

"Right side"

"Alrighty" Lena never slept on the right side. That is so odd. It's almost like we…nah forget it Lena. Get some rest.

They both got in the bed and comfortable. Lena turned the lights out.

"Hey Lena?"

"Don't start that are you asleep yet thing I just shut the lights off." They both giggled

"No I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me come over and get away from Mike and made me forget about it."

"Any time Stef anytime."

The room got quite and they both drifted to sleep.


	7. Shopping

Chp 7: Shopping

When Lena woke up the next morning she felt an arm and a leg over her. She opened her eyes and saw that her alarm clock read 12 p.m. Damn I slept so long. And what is this? This woman sleeps rough! Lena turned and looked at Stef who had her mouth slightly opened and was lightly snoring. Lena smirked. She grabbed her phone and was aiming to take a picture when she was startled.

"Don't you do that Adams"

"I…I…sorry…" was all that Lena could say. She had been caught and was embarrassed by it.

"Why are you trying to take a picture of me sleeping?" Stef opened her eyes and sat up .

"You just…I don't know"

"you can tell me what you're thinking Lena I'm not going to say your gross or think any differently of you."

"I just think you look cute sleeping." Lena hated yet loved the way Stef could read her. It was almost if Stef felt the same way but Lena knew it wasn't possible. Stef's heart belonged to Mike's which in the end broke Lena's. Lena wished with all her might that Stef felt the same way. But she had to face the reality. Stef had a son and a husband and she wasn't going to jeopardize that just for some assistant principle.

"Well thank you. What time is it?" Stef speaking brought Lena out of her though

"uhh. It is 12 in the afternoon."

"Damn! What time did we go to sleep?"

"I think it was like 2 a.m."

"That's 10 hours of sleep…"

"Well I was tired" Lena stretched out. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing really I guess go see if Mike is home…and you? You are just full of priorities" Stef smirked

"Nothing actually except I do have to go grocery shopping miss know it all"

"Oh okay…care if I join?"

"Sure but why would you want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"I don't know. It will give me something to do…"

"You're just using me to avoid going home" Lena looked at Stef who cracked out into a smile.

"Now that is not true."

"Yes it is that's why you are smiling like that."

"No honestly. I just wanted to see how a smart woman like yourself shops."

"Really?"

"Yes…is there a problem with that?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"Okay then! Let's get ready."

"Talk about bossy" Lena got up. "Do you want to shower?"

"Nah I can take one after you. I want some coffee first. You do have a coffee maker?"

"No Stef not at all"

"Okay well I didn't know so excuse me"

"You're excused" Lena smirked at Stef before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom.

After an hour and a half of them getting ready they left and went to the grocery store. The whole ride there, Stef did nothing but make Lena laugh. Lena almost went on the curb for laughing to hard but luckily she didn't.

"You could have killed us back there woman!"

"It was your fault so don't blame me. Do you need anything while we are here?"

"No mommy"

"Okay Stef. So when we are done here what are your plans?"

"Go back to your place, get my stuff, and go home. Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering if you would like to stay for dinner and a movie?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No I just figured you could use some fun before going back home."

"Okay. What are you going to cook?"

"Not sure what are you in the mood for?" Lena was going down each and every isles getting the items off her list.

"Hmmm I don't know what can you cook?"

"Anything."

"Oh you're that good?"

"You will just have to see huh?" Lena smiled at Stef who returned one.

.


	8. Dinner and a Movie

Chp 8: Dinner and a Movie

AN: I think you guys are going to like this chapter Also I've realized that I haven't been doing a very good job at portraying it from Lena's POV so, that being said I hope this chapter is better. Thank you for the comments and support I appreciate it so much.

Stef had spent the day with me. Helping me shop at the grocery store and putting the groceries away, after that she said bye to me and left. As soon as I watched her pull away my heart felt empty again. I could barely breath when Stef was around but when she was gone it just felt like I was just a single person in a small apartment in which, I am. I didn't want to think about it so I got my workout clothes and went for a nice long jog.

Damn it I've got to stop doing this to myself Lena. You keep digging that hole just deeper and deeper. It is going to end the way it did with Gretchen. Then again Stef didn't sleep with my best friend. I just wish I could tell her how I truly feel about her. I wonder if she feels the same way. She told me that she thought I was beautiful. At least she says she thinks about me. Should I tell her how I feel tonight? How I truly feel? What if she turns me down? Stop it! You can do this. You're going to go home; shower, cook dinner and when Stef comes over you are going to tell her.

When I got home I showered and kept telling myself that I was going to tell Stef how I really feel. I was nervous and my whole body was shaky but I had to do it. If I didn't my mind and body wouldn't be able to relax. I was still preparing dinner when Stef knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I hollered

"Hey I brought wine" Stef walked in. "What movie are we watching?" She shut the door.

"Not sure. I figured I would let you pick. How did it go?"

"It went as well as it was expected. Screaming match. It smells wonderful what are you cooking?"

"Just some spaghetti with salad and garlic bread. Something simple I guess."

"Nothing wrong with that. Need help?"

"No pick a movie out."

"Okay how about _The Godfather_?"

"Okay" I fixed the plates and grabbed the wine glasses. I then put them on a tray and came into the living room

"I see your couch is dried."

"Yeah you see correctly" Stef laughed at my smart remark. I handed Stef her plate and glass and sat down.

Stef took a bite "This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom. She insisted on me taking a cooking class at 13."

"Damn that is really good"

"I will have to teach you my recipe huh?"

"Yes please"

"Ha! A great cook never reveals their secrets." I stuck my tongue out at Stef.

"Oh you're mean!"

"I am not! Take that back!"

"Nope." Stef folded her arms across her chest

"Fine." I poured wine into both of our glasses. We sat there watching the movie, eating, and making each other laugh.

When the movie was over I turned and looked at Stef. This was my moment. I had to do this.

"What?"

"Umm I want to talk to you about something." I turned the TV off and swallowed hard. I was scared and Stef saw it.

"Whatever it is you can tell me Lena. I've talked to you about my failing marriage and my sex life and so I'm pretty sure anything you have to talk to me about I can handle it." Stef smiled and looked at me.

"That day were you said you thought about me… well umm" I bit her lower lip

"Yes?"

"Well the truth is Stefanie…I like you in a way that…not in a friendly way…I find you more than gorgeous…I find you sexy and every time you're around I just…I can't breathe and I want to be with you but I know it's not possible because you're married and and…you've got Brandon and I know you aren't a le-" I was completely and utterly cut off by something I wasn't expecting at all. Stef cupped my face and brought me into the most heated and passionate kiss I have ever felt.

This is not happening! I closed my eyes. This woman's lips are so warm and soft. I kissed back and when Stef parted her lips, allowing my tongue the access I wanted, we both moaned. I felt myself being pulled into Stef's lap. Is this really happening to me!? Oh my god this feels so wrong but so right. She is an amazing kisser! I couldn't think straight. It felt as if everything just stopped. Stef deepened the kiss. The kiss stayed heated, passionate, and unbroken until Stef's phone started to ring. I quickly got out of Stef's lap allowing her to grab her phone and answer it. While Stef got up and walked into the kitchen, to talk on the phone, I just sat there on the couch quietly and in thought.

Did that really just happen!? She kissed me! And! Pulled me in her lap! What does that mean? Oh my god her lips are just mmmmmm. Okay, okay get a grip you're not 13 and it isn't you're first kiss. I want to do it again though so bad. Please, I need help. No I need sex. I don't know what I need anymore. Does she realize that she just kissed me? Surely she didn't. It was most likely a spur of the moment type deals. Quit getting so worked up. I've got to call my mom, she would know… NO don't call mom! Then I would have to hear her lecture me about being a proper lady. Screw that. I don't want to be proper. I want to be naked and in bed touching and being touched by Stef. God she is so sexy I just want to…

I was brought back down to reality when Stef mumbled "Shit" and walked back into the living room.

"What's wrong?" I could tell she had to leave but I didn't want her to.

"I've got to go Brandon got sick. I want to see you again." I stood up and walked her to the door but when we got there she caught me off guard again with a kiss. It was quick but deep. Then she was gone. My mind wouldn't let me rest. I couldn't sleep. I was horny and so confused. I just layed there in bed all night.

I'm so glad I don't have to work in the morning.


	9. Finding Out More

Chp 9: Finding out more

I was finally able to go to sleep around 3 in the morning. I didn't sleep that long though my body just didn't want to. I could still feel Stef's lips on mine and the way she touched my face. My cheeks, I could still feel where she her hand cupped my face. I stood in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I touched my lips and then my cheeks. I was still so confused. I told her the truth though. It felt like a big burden had been lifted off my chest. I took my tank top off and my boy shorts that had the word 'Juicy' on the back of them. Come to think about it, they were my favorite shorts. They were probably the closest thing to lingerie I had. My sex life was nothing. Gretchen and I had sex almost every night. I think that's why I put up with her so much. She brought something different to the table. Anyways, I stepped into the shower and just let the warm, soothing, hot water run over my body. When I got out I checked my house phone. I noticed I had a message on my voicemail, so I played it.

"Uhh hey it's Stef. I just wanted to call and apologize for leaving like I did last night. I didn't mean to kiss and then run off. I was wondering what you were up to today? Call back if you want to." I smiled when I heard the message. I broke that shell Stef was hiding in. She was flirting with me and I could tell she liked me. She actually called and apologized. Never, since I have started dating, has that ever happened. I have had a few one night stands. Last night wasn't even a one night stand yet Stef cared. I decided to call her back.

"Hello?" That familiar voice answered the phone and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey. Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower"

"Oh okay. I thought maybe you were mad at me or something…"

"Now why would I be mad at you?"

"About last night."

"No I'm not mad. So what are you up to today?" I went into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of wine and layed down on the couch.

"Nothing much really. Mike is at work and Brandon ended up being fine. Mike just wanted me to come home. And you?"

"Nothing just laying on my couch drinking some wine. I'll probably read a book or something."

"Reading? I'm sure you have something better do to"

"Nope. I don't have that many friends. And the friends that I do have are usually busy so yeah. Plus reading is good for you and it's really fun"

"My god you poor thing. You thinking reading is fun!?"

"Yes and you don't!? I feel bad for you!" I giggle. Stef really knows how to make me laugh.

"No reading is boring" she laughs.

"You must be reading the wrong books then, because the books I read are amazing."

"What genre do you read?"

"Mystery."

"Nice. But I think you need a life" She chuckled causing me laugh.

"I have a life it may not be as exciting as it used to but, I still have one. You're the mother you have no room to talk."

"Not true! I go out."

"When!?"

"All the time."

"You are a liar."

"I am not!"

"Mmhmm"

"I am not. Hey you know what at least I get to have sex"

"Oh you don't even do it so shut up! And I can have sex if I want to, I just choose not to. Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Crap! I didn't mean to ask that…

"Actually yes I have."

"Oh really?" I was completely shocked. Something new that surprised me. I didn't think she had ever had sex with a woman.

"Yeah erhm when I was 16, my parents were gone and that's when it happened. It was with my best friend Tess. After that we were cuddling on the couch and my dad didn't like it so it sent me to this priest, who proceeded to tell me that being gay was a sin."

"That's harsh. That's really harsh…but wait a minute…so you are gay aren't you?" Hush! Digging that hole again!

"Well I find myself attracted to woman so I guess…I like you…a lot. What about your parents? Do they know?"

"Yeah they do. I told them when I was 13. They are fine with it"

"That must be nice. Well I don't think my mom would mind…I don't know. Hey how about we go out to eat? Like I take you to dinner?"

"Are you sure? Mike wouldn't like that I don't think. And what about Brandon?"

"I don't think Mike would mind and he can watch Brandon or my dad can. I think my dad wants to take him fishing or to a game anyway."

"Okay…sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"How about Friday night say…around 7:30ish?"

"Isn't that like past your curfew?" Stef laughed. She like my jokes which was rare. No one ever found my jokes to be funny.

"Oh ha ha. So I will see you Friday night?"

"You will see me. Oh wait how do I need to dress?"

"Do you always ask this question when being asked out? Well I am taking you somewhere nice so dress I don't know nice" Stef laughed.

"Okay, okay sorry geez last time I was asked out I didn't know where the woman was taking me. We ended up at a bowling alley and I wasn't dressed for it."

"Who would take somebody to a bowling alley as their first date?" Stef laughed again causing me to crack up a little.

"Hush that's not funny"

"Yes it is. I will see you Friday smart mouth"

"Bye beautiful "Stef hung up the phone. I smiled. God she really brightens my day. This is going to be a long week. Hopefully it will go by fast because I really want to see Stef.


	10. Cancelling

Chp 10: Cancelling

I was in a good sleep when my phone started to ring. I didn't answer it the first time because I figured it was Gretchen. For months she had been calling me and texting and I never responded. I didn't want to talk to or see her. If I did I would probably punch her square in her face. I still can't believe she had the audacity to ask me if she could still stay, after I caught her and my ex best friend in the bed. I was so hurt. I wanted to hurt them for hurting me, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. It would just have me in jail, heartbroken, and jobless.

My phone went off several more times. At this point I was irritated. Who in the world would be calling me at 2 a.m. in the morning!? The last time my phone started to ring, I picked it up and looked at the caller i.d. It was Stef. I answered.

"Hello? Stef is everything okay?" I could tell she had been crying.

"Lena….i'm so sorry but I'm going to have to cancel that dinner."

"Why? What's wrong Stef are you okay?" I sat up.

"Just…I'm sorry bye Lena"

"Stef wai-"Stef had hung up the phone. I just sat there for a few seconds looking at the phone. My heart was hurt. She asked me out and even more then that she kissed me. I didn't understand yet I figured this would happen. It always happened to me. I guess she just changed her mind. Was that why she was crying? Anger quickly rushed into me. I was hurt and now mad. How do you kiss somebody, make plans, and then call them at 2 in the morning and cancel?! After about an hour of me sitting there crying and feeling sorry for myself, I was finally able to go back to sleep.

***2 weeks later***

I hadn't talked to Stef since that night she called me and canceled. I didn't want to. Every time she called I would ignore and every time she would text I wouldn't text back. I was still hurt and I didn't feel like being hurt again. Just laying here thinking about it makes my eyes water. I got up and went into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge I realized I needed to go shopping. I got ready and left.

I loved the grocery store here in San Diego. It was nice and their fruit was always fresh. I love my fruits and vegetables. It's funny because when you're little you wouldn't dare touch broccoli or peas, but as you got older you ate them more and more. At least I did. I didn't like onions until I was 16. My mom would always try and sneak them into the meal along with mushrooms. I found them every time and she would get so mad at me because I would pick them out and not eat them. Just thinking about my mom made me smile. Maybe I should go see Mama and Daddy. I hadn't seen them in a while and lord knows I need to get out of Sand Diego for a little bit.

I was ending aisles 2 when my cart hit somebody else's. I hadn't been paying attention. I was trying to figure out what I needed.

"I'm so sorry." I looked up and realized it was Stef. Great.

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind getting hit by you" She smiled. She think she is so slick and quick with lines…let me stop because I know I loved that. Don't be nice just walk away.

"Okay." I pulled my buggy around hers and started to walk until she grabbed my arm and stopped me. We were face to face. I could smell her vanilla perfume again and I just wanted to kiss her and run my fingers through her soft hair.

"Hey Lena I really am sorry for canceling like I did."

"It's fine. It's not like it's the first time that's happened. I'm sure it won't be the last." Stef looked down. She should feel guilty. A little bit of me felt bad too though. I shouldn't be getting mad. I knew right from the beginning that she was married.

"No Lena, It's not okay. I'm really sorry. I…it's just that…" she couldn't say what she was thinking and I didn't feel like playing the guessing game.

"Look Stef, you're not obligated to me. You're a married woman. It's okay. You aren't my girlfriend or anything like that."

"But I kissed you"

"I'm sure you didn't mean to. Look I've got a lot of things to do today. I will see you around." I walked away. When I turned down the next aisle I looked over my shoulder and she was still standing there, watching me and looking crushed. My words and realizing what I said crushed me a little as well. I had to quit lying to myself though. The fact of the matter is, Stef is married. We aren't a couple. I need to quit hoping that she's going to leave Mike. It's never going to happen. I just need to keep telling myself that. Somebody nice will come along.

I finished shopping and went home. After I put the groceries up I called my dad. I just wanted to talk to him. Maybe it will help get my mind off Stef. I need to or else I will just start crying again.

AN: Awe poor Lena! I hope you guys are enjoying it. If you guys have any request please feel free to inbox me or message me on twitter. My twitter is ladamsfoster. Thank you everybody for reading and liking the story!


	11. Cat and Mouse

Chp 11: Cat and Mouse

It was 11 p.m. and I was on my balcony, sipping wine when my I heard a knock at the door. At first I just thought that maybe it wasn't my door, but maybe my neighbors. I got up and went to the door. I looked out my peep hole and saw it was Stef. Great what is she doing here? Should I answer? Stop it because I know I want to see her. I'm still so mad with her though. She really hurt my feelings when she cancelled like that. I was looking forward to having a nice dinner with her, making her laugh and laughing at her jokes. I opened the door half way not wanting to let her in.

"Hey. I haven't heard from you" Stef smiled at me.

"Yeah I uh…I've been busy " I lied. I hadn't been doing anything except sitting at home reading, eating, sleeping, and watching T.V.

"Oh really? Whatcha been up to?"

"Things for work" That's another lie

"Oh okay. Mind if I come in?"

"Well actually I'm about to go to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Lena wait."

"Goodnight Stef." It pained me to shut the door but I had to. This was me facing the reality of the whole situation. I needed to quit lying and acting like I could be with her when I can't.

I went back out to my balcony and sat down. I was enjoying the moon. It was so pretty outside. There was this nice warm breeze in the air. I picked my wine class back up and sipped.

"Hey! You know you can't ignore me forever!" I got up and looked down to see Stef standing below.

"This is stalking!"

"Nah. No one would ever believe you."

"You're going to wake my neighbors. Go home!"

"Let me come in and talk!" I could tell she really wanted to talk to me. I was so reluctant.

"Fine. 2 minutes and then you will leave"

"2 minutes. Got it." I watched her walk back into the complex building. Within a minute she was knocking on the door again. I let her in.

"Okay 2 minutes" I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"Look I'm really sorry Lena. I'm sorry about that night. Mike and I were fighting and the dinner was the next night. I ended up going to my dad's for the weekend. I'm really sorry I didn't want to do that. I really like you Lena and I want to see you. I told Mike that we needed a break and I've gotten Brandon and myself a little apartment. I'm really sorry and hope that you could forgive me. You are so gorgeous and for some reason I don't want you mad at me."

"Is that all?" What she said melted my heart but I had to stand my ground.

She looked at me then looked down "Yeah that's it." She turned around and walked out. I felt bad. She was apologizing and being sincere and here I was asking if that was all. What is wrong with me!? I decide to go after her. I see her about to pull off and quickly jog over to her car and tap the driver side window. At first she just looked at me.

"Stef please roll your window down" She did.

"What?" She looked at me and I could tell she was hurt. Her and Mike were going through a rough time and i'm sure she feels like everything I told her that night was a lie.

"Stef I'm sorry. You're married though and I can't do this. I can't be a home wrecker. You have a son. Your son will be going to the school that I work at soon. I can't have that drama."

"Then don't worry about it Lena. I obviously made a mistake. I thought you liked me and I really like you. I thought that maybe you and I were supposed to be. I feel right around you. But it's okay Lena. I will leave. Bye" She rolled her window back up.

I think it was my impulse that I was able to pull her out the car and kiss her. I couldn't believe what I did and I'm sure I just pissed her off and confused her even more. But something inside myself said not to let her leave. So I did the only thing I could think of. Her lips were so soft and warm. This reminded me of that night she kissed me. I could feel her pull me into her body closer.

"Please Stef. I'm sorry" I pulled back a little.

"You do realize what you just did is considered assault and I could have you arrested for that." I looked at her and a smirk formed on her face.

"I'm sorry"

"Look Lena it's okay. I want to be with you. Give me that chance please. If it doesn't work out then you won't ever be bothered by me again. But I have a feeling things will work out. You just have to give me a chance. Please." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I haves such strong feelings for you Stef. I don't want to be hurt again."

"Lena I promise you that I won't hurt you"

"How do you know that? How do you know that once you really get to see the real me and you don't like it."

"Lena I have seen the real you. You are smart, gorgeous, funny, sexy, you make me smile and laugh. You make me happy, something I haven't felt in a long time. Just give me that opportunity to make you feel the same way you have made me felt." I looked down but she put her finger under my chin and made me look up at her. "Please Lena" my heart was telling me yes and so was my gut. My head was telling me no. What if I say no and she leaves and I never see her again. What if I say yes and things are good for a while, but then realizes she made a mistake. Screw it.

"Okay. Yes." I smiled.

"Yes?!" She smiled and looked at me for reassurance.

"Yes" She cupped my face and kissed me deep. I closed my eyes and just allowed her hands roam all over my back. She sent chills down my back. I was scared and excited.

"Okay one more thing. Go on that date with me" She looked at and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I will." She jumped up excitedly.

"Okay. Friday 8:00 p.m.?"

"See you Friday." I kissed her once more and then she left.

When I got back into my apartment I smiled. I was happy again. And I had something to look forward to.


	12. Date Night

Chp 12: Date Night

AN: Sorry for such a long time. I've been going through some personal issues but things should clear up and I will be able to update more often now.

It was Friday. After a long week I finally get to go on my date with Stef. I stood in front of my full bodied mirror wearing a short dress that went above my knees. My left shoulder had a strap but my right one didn't. I didn't have any cleavage showing. I thought, wearing this was a little too much, but I did want to impress Stef. The dress was black and I wore open toed heels. Thinking back, I remember Gretchen bought me this wanting me to wear it for her and I never did. After another minute of looking in the mirror making sure I looked good and not too much like a tramp, I went into the bathroom and put some make up on. It didn't take much, just some eyeliner and mascara. I decided to let my hair be curly tonight. It was too much of a hassle to straighten and I don't want to be stressed out before the dinner. I was just finishing brushing my teeth when the doorbell rang. I smiled and answered it.

"He-"Damn! Stef looked so good. She wore something similar to mine but without the straps and she had her cleavage showing.

"You okay?" Stef was looking at me the same way I was her.

"Yeah you just look really…good"

"Same to you" she smirked.

"Come on in sorry."

"It's fine you ready?" She stepped inside and shut my door.

"Yeah just let me grab my wallet?" I started to walk off but she grabbed me and pulled me back to her.

"For what? I'm paying."

"Well I jus-"

"Look I was the one who asked you so I'm paying. Let someone take care of you for once." I smiled. That was something I hadn't had in a while. Sure I went on a few dates after Gretchen but there really wasn't anything there, but with Stef there is just this unbearable attraction

"Okay"

"Let's go" Stef took my hand in hers and lead me out the door. When we got outside she opened the car door for me and closed it once I got in. She jogged to her side and got in.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do th-" Stef placed her warm lips on mine kissing me. I let my hand get lost in her beautiful blonde hair. I heard myself moan as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. She tugged at it and then broke away. I didn't want her to. I wanted to kiss her again.

"You're welcome. And no I didn't have to do it, I did it because I wanted to. Like I said, let someone take care of you every once in a while."

"Okay. Sorry" I smiled and we left.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Stef looked at me

"Hmm…I don't know. Aren't you suppose to pick the place, since ya know, you were the one who asked ME out." I stuck my tongue playfully at her and she shook her head and laughed.

"Okay, okay I was just trying to see if you had a favorite place to eat at that's all. Smart ass."

"Ugh must you use that language?"

"What's so wrong with it?" She looked at me like I had just stolen her most covenant piece of jewelry.

"It just doesn't sound good. I don't like it. There's so many other words that you could have used instead of that and you chose to say a curse word."

"Well excuse me Ms. College. I will try from no on not to curse. I'm not promising anything though."

"As long as you try."

After a brief silence we pulled into a place called "Rama." It was the hottest Thai place in town. It was expensive but the food was supposedly worth it. I looked over at Stef and she had a smile on her face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…are you sure you wan-" I didn't want to be rude and assume she didn't have money.

"I want to what? See you can't start saying something and then just stop. Say how you feel and say what you think"

"It's nothing. Ready?"

"Yeah" Stef got out and opened my door again and held the door opened to restaurant.

The place had dim lighting and smelt of just cooked steaks. At each table candles were lit and a single flower sitting in the middle inside a small vase. The hostess took us to our table and handed us our menus followed by water and bread. A few seconds after the waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink. Stef looked at me and I shrugged.

"Uh we would like the Pinot Noir" Stef smiled.

"Yes ma'am I will be back with your wine." The waitress walked away.

"How do you know your Wine's?" She surprised me. I didn't think she knew her wine. She looked like a Heineken beer type woman.

"My dad"

"Oh?"

"Yeah my dad and mother went out one night and I got into his liquor cabinet and he had a few bottles of wine."

"Were they mad or did they not find out?"

"They found out. And let's just say they weren't too happy about it" Stef chuckled. "What about you? Did you get into trouble growing up?"

"Not necessarily. But when Gretchen took me to Paris I kinda experimented with a few drugs" I looked down at my fork not knowing how she would react to that. I may have said to much.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah and they aren't for me"

"I hear you. I smoked some pot when I was 16 and it freaked me out. I ended up calling my mom to come pick me up and cried the whole ride home"

"You poor thing" I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh hush. You never freaked out?"

"Oh yeah. Big time. I told myself that this wasn't for me and that this would change me. And it did." The waitress brought us our wine and took our order.

"So what happened with you and Gretchen…is that her name?"

"Yeah. She uh…I walked in on her and my best friend and it was in my bed. "

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is she stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Why would someone cheat on someone so beautiful such as yourself?" I blushed when she said that.

"I don't know"

"So tell me more about yourself."

"Hmmm well I grew up in Ohio. My father is white, his name is Stewart and my mom is black, her name is Dana. I went to a private school and I went to college in Boston. What about you?"

"Grew up right here in San Diego. My mother's name is Sharon and my father's name is Frank. I graduated high school but I didn't go to college. I didn't like school. I probably should've gone but hey I got a job and I'm doing just fine."

"You can still go you know"

"Nah that's not for me."

"Mhm" I rolled my eyes at her. The waitress came and brought us our food.

"This is amazing. Thank you for taking me out tonight"

"You don't have to thank me" I smiled at her and she returned it.

We sat and ate. We talked more and she paid the bill and when we got into the car she leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"I can't kiss you?"

"I didn't say that. It was just so random"

"Oh sorry ma'am it won't happen again."

"No!"

"Oh?"

"Kiss me again. Kiss me as much as you would like"

"Will do."

"How bout we go back to my house?"

"Okay sure"

"Let's pick up some wine, movie and desert"

"Sounds good to me" She leaned over and kissed me again.


	13. First Time

Chp 13: First Time

Mature Content!

We sat on the couch facing each other sipping on our wines and laughing at each other.

"Listen, Stef, I've had so much fun tonight. Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Lena. It was a pleasure." She smiled at me. There was this sexual presence between us and we both felt it but neither one of wanting to say anything about it. Stef leaned in so close I thought she was going to kiss me so I naturally closed my eyes. I waited but I didn't feel her lips.

"I think it's time I head home" I felt her warmth on my lips and I wanted her lips on mine. I wanted her hands on my body and I wanted mine on her body.

"Why…uh…why…"

"Why what?" I opened my eyes to her smirking at me.

"You should stay the night" I smirked back

"Oh, why"

"Because I…uhh…want you to." I heard myself stutter.

"I didn't bring any overnight clothes" I wanted to say 'Oh baby you don't need any clothes'

"Oh okay well dr-"

"But I guess since YOU want me to I will." I smiled

"Awe someone likes me"

"Yes I do. Very much" She gave me a warm smile.

"Okay so what would you like to do?"

"Hmmmm how about you?"

"Huh?!" before I knew it she had her lips on mine kissing me.

She had one hand in my hair and the other on my waist. I could feel myself walking back and I felt my back touch the wall. This wasn't happening. No way in hell! I didn't have any control over my body. She picked me up and carried me to my room. We were both breathing heavy, practically panting, and we hadn't even started doing anything yet. She put me down on my bed and got on top of me. We kept kissing as she slowly moved her hand between my legs and then to my panties.

"You're so wet Lena" Hearing her say that caused me to groan. I wanted her so bad. I've been wanting her but I didn't think it was going to happen tonight and not this way. Thinking about it, actually mortified me. She starts massaging my clit on the outside of my panties. She's teasing me and it's killing me. She pulled me off the wall and walked me backwards into my room and onto my bed. This whole rubbing me outside my panties thing is killing me but it feels so good. It had been so long since I've been touched like this. I heard myself moan.

"Stefmmmmmm" I look at her and she's smirking.

"You like that?" She's got this wicked grin on her face as I nod and feel my lower back arch up. She kept massaging me and then stopped. I could feel my clit throbbing, needing to be touched, I grabbed Stef's hand but she pulled her hand away. "Wait a minute now." She kisses the left side of my inner thigh to my knee, then my ankle, takes my shoe off and repeats the process on my right side. Her slowness is killing me, but then again I also appreciate it because I've wanted her to touch me for so long. What she did next I wasn't expecting it.

She roughly rolled my on my stomach. I felt my dress being unzipped. Her hand slowly moving down my back. She moved my hair off my neck and bit down hard causing me to let out a loud gasp. She then kissed my neck down to my shoulders and down my back. She flipped me back over on my back and pulled my dress off leaving me in my bra and wet panties. Stef took a minute; she looked at my body up and down. I caught her biting her lower lip and smirked.

"You see something you like?" Her eyes turned dark and she licked her lips causing me to moan.

"As a matter of fact I do Ms. Adams" She pulled my bra off. I didn't even feel her unhook it in the back. She kissed my lips so passionately it was actually mouthwatering. When Stef pulled away and kissed me on my neck I let out a groan. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. She started a trail from my lips to behind my ear then down my neck. She stopped and my shoulder and started back in between my breast. Stef kissed each nipple then took my left one into her mouth and rubbed the right one with her thumb. I could feel my back arch.

"Oh godmmmmm"

"You didn't expect me to know what I was doing was you"

"No just keep mmmmmm going please lovemmmm"

"As you wish sexy" Stef smirked and went to my right nipple sucking it into her mouth, I gasped causing her to suck harder. She finally finished the assault on my nipples and kissed down my stomach, twirling her tongue into my belly button, it caused me to shutter. As her tongue licked down the rest of my stomach I could feel my fingers digging into the sheets. I was so ready, but caught off guard when I felt her warm wet mouth suck my clit.

"Ahhhmmmmm Stef!" My hand went into her soft, blonde hair and gripped.

"You taste so sweet Lena mmmmmm I could stay down here all night"

"Oh mmmm I don't care what you do as long as you keep going!" I looked down at her and her eyes caught mine. She smirked at me causing me to let out a gasp.

"You poor thing. No one has taken care of you in a while huh?" Is she toying with me?!

"No now please please continue"

"Well since you begged so hotly" She began to suck again. I arched my back yet again. After, what felt like an eternity of her teasing and sucking my clit, I felt Stef's tongue slide between my lips and into my wet center. Stef twirled around inside me, hitting my spot with her warm tongue. I probably screamed louder than I should have, but I could give a damn if my neighbors heard me. Stef was a natural and I was on cloud nine. She just kept hitting my spot as my sight got blurry. I closed my eyes allowing her to have my body completely. My breathing quickened and then just like that my breath got caught in my lungs and I came. She sucked my clit until I was finished riding out my orgasm. I was still breathing heavy when she came up and kissed my forehead.

"Do you feel better my Madame?"

"Yes. I feel very very taken care of and tired…." Stef let out a chuckle causing me to crack a smile.

"Well then we should rest, yes?"

"Yes but I would prefer to feel your warmth. Clothes off " I didn't realize I said it until it was out my mouth. Damned sex, making me braver than I usually am.

"Well someone is a little demanding aren't they?"

"Yes now do it"

"Okay okay" She laughed and took her clothes off. I wasn't playing either. Stef had the sexiest body I had ever seen. She even beats Gretchen. She was so pale compared to me but I loved it. She got back into the bed and pulled me under the blanket with her. She looked nervous.

"Are you okay Stef?"

"Yeah just little awkward."

"I'm sorry you don't have to be naked I shouldn't have made you im reall-"

"Hush now." She scooted me towards her and I nuzzled my face into her neck. She smells so good. That's all I remember before drifting off to sleep"

AN: Finally I have finished this chapter. So sorry I could tell you guys this long reason but it would be longer than the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will start taking request so come on!


End file.
